


Subtlety At Its Finest

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is oblivious, confusion abounds, derek is subtle, eitherway derek is a failwolf, except it's saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr ask prompt:<br/>Stiles being confused and oblivious at Derek's subtle attempts of organizing a date without actually asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally a tumblr ask prompt, so you can find this on my tumblr as well, but I liked it a lot so I decided to post it here as well!

Stiles is resting on the couch, head thrown back and eyes closed, when Derek pipes up from beside him, "What is your favorite kind of food?"

Stiles slowly raises his head and looks at him with a raised brow. "My favorite food?"

"No, like  _type_. Italian, French, German-"

" _German_?"

Derek just shrugs.

Stiles sighs. "I dunno man. I like Italian just fine. Love me some French fries- I've never had German food."

"You like steak?"

Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek, confused. "Yeah, steak is good."

And Derek nods resolutely, like he's decided something, and says nothing else.

"Oh- _kaaaay_ ," Stiles drawls, standing from the couch. "I'm gonna get a drink. You want something?" he says, jabbing a finger at the kitchen.

Derek shakes his head, eyes set firmly on the book in his lap. Stiles just rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen.

*

"What is your dad's schedule this week?"

Stiles looks up from scanning books for re-shelving, expecting to see maybe Deputy Perish wondering when his dad would be in, but instead, it was Derek.

"Why do you need to know? Need me to sneak into his office and take something for you? Because now that he's in on the whole supernatural thing, I think you can just ask him for whatever it is, dude."

Derek just glares at him, and well, isn't that a welcome sight. "Just tell me."

"Alright!" Stiles says, arms flailing and almost knocking over the nice stack he has on the cart. "In fear of losing my  _job_." he hisses, "He's doing a double shift tomorrow, day shift Friday, Evening Saturday, and-"

"Thanks," Derek says, and then just walks off.

Stiles stares at him incredulously as he goes, keeping his eyes strictly above waist level, thank you very much.

"Fucking werewolves," he grumbles, going back to his books.

*

"Wanna tell me why Derek came to see my today and ask about how much allowance I pay you?" Mr. Stilinski asks over Friday night dinner.

Stiles chokes on his drink. "I- uh..?"

The sheriff sighs. "Did you break something of his? 'Cause if you did, I am not-"

"No! At least, I don't think? No, look, I swear I didn't."

"Mhmm."

The table goes silent, except for the scraping of forks and plates. 

"He, uh, he came to see you about that? Nothing else?"

The sheriff shrugs, smirking. "Maybe. Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Scott's got a thing with Deaton, and Isaac and Allison are going out. Lydia is on a mini-vacation, so it's just me. Alone."

Mr. Stilinski nods. "Right. Well, have fun, and don't stay out too late. Remember your curfew."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Right. Like I'll be going out tomorrow night."

"Just in case," the sheriff responds, still smirking.

*

Saturday night rolls around, and at 6:30 on the dot, the doorbell is ringing. Stiles furrows his brow and trips his way down the steps in a tee and sweats. He opens the door to find Derek standing there looking... delectable.

Derek raises a brow. "Ready to go?"

Stiles blanches. "Go?"

"Yeah. Go."

There's a beat of silence, before, "Um. Where?"

Derek jabs a thumb out the door. "Dinner."

"You're taking me to dinner?"

Derek's face begins to close up, so Stiles scrambles for a recovery, saying, "Right! Yeah, just give a sec- yeah."

Stiles scrambles his way back upstairs and, like a tornado, trashes his room trying to find clothes to wear for what he's almost 100% sure is a date with Derek Hale.

Once he deems himself presentable, he walks back down the stairs to see Derek standing right where he left him, shifting awkwardly on the front stoop. Stiles ignores the irritation at him potentially letting bugs in, grabs his keys and phone, and follows him out the door, locking it behind him. 

Once they are both in the car and Derek is driving, Stiles begins to put the pieces together.

"You asked what kind of food I like because you didn't want to pick a place I didn't like. And you asked about my Dad's schedule so you knew what nights we weren't having dinner together. And you asked him about my allowance because you knew I would be stubborn and want to pay for my own meal and not let you pay for both, so you didn't want to take me somewhere out of my price range so I wouldn't feel bad... Did I get everything?"

Derek is quiet for a moment, until the red light they were stopped at turned green, then he said, "Almost. I asked you dad if it was okay to ask you out to dinner."

Stiles smiles. "That's why he was all cryptic last night."

"I thought he would tell you, and you would either call me to cancel it, or you would say nothing as confirmation."

"And when I didn't text you, you took that as a yes."

"Should I-"

"Don't you dare take me home, dude," Stiles halts him with a hand. "I want my steak."

Derek's mouth twitches in the barest hint of a smile, but Stiles catches it. 

"I just have one question," Stiles says as they pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. 

"And that is?"

"This is a date, right?"

Derek nods. "Yeas, Stiles. This is a date."

Stiles takes one of Derek's hands and twines their fingers together. He grins. "Good." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
